


Can’t Keep My Hands To Myself

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Touching, why are tags so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Eddie can’t keep his hands to himself no matter how hard he’s trying to. Used the song as inspiration.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 227





	Can’t Keep My Hands To Myself

Eddie had noticed his hands touching Buck a lot, and at unnecessary times. The lingering touches, the accidentally on purpose grazes. He couldn’t stop no matter how hard he tried. Every touch just left him wanting another, and every time Bucks hands were on him he wished it would last longer. He craved to know what it would feel like to really be able to touch Buck and really be touched by him.

The touches started out always innocently he wasn’t intending to touch Buck it was always something simple like a rub on the back, placing his hand on his shoulder, or even a pat on the thigh from time to time, but his hands always stayed on Buck longer than needed.

Eddie was in fear that he was gonna mess it all up, ruin their friendship with his little...ok big....more than a crush. Buck never really seemed to react to these touches which was both relieving, and worrying. Eddie was relieved he didn’t make Buck uncomfortable, but worried because he didn’t react as if the touches didn’t affect him what so ever.

Eddie was going to be alone with Buck. It’s not a big deal or anything alone time was nothing new for the pair. However this was different. Different since he’d come to the shocking overwhelming realization that he was in fact deeply in love with the man whom he’d only every really thought of as a friend. He’d known the relationship was special. Unlike any friendship he’d ever experienced. He thought it was just a very strong friendship, but then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

He noticed it when talking to Buck. It’s not that conversation itself caused some revelation, but something about the feeling Eddie got looking into Bucks eyes. He saw something more than had before. It was as if a switch had been flicked somewhere, and the person who he thought was just a friend was suddenly the only person he could ever imagine himself with.

Eddie found himself frozen at Bucks front door. He finally knocked and when Buck opened the door it took his breath away. It  
Was ridiculous Buck was wearing sweats and an old T-shirt, but he looked so good. He always looks so good.

“Hey man.” Eddie said placing his hand on Bucks shoulder.

“Hey! So dinner will be here in like 10 minutes. Want a beer?” Buck smiled.

“Yeah sounds good.” Eddie nodded.

Eddie realized his hand was still on Bucks shoulder gently caressing it. Eddie quickly pulled his hand away.

“Excuse me. I need to use the bathroom.”  
Eddie cleared his throat.

By the time Eddie felt he was calm enough to join Buck he emerged from the bathroom. While Buck was paying the delivery man Eddie sat on the couch to wait. There were two beers and plates already on the coffee table. 

Then Buck came sitting close....so....so close. Thighs pressed together. Eddies hand began to shake and the beer he held was soon all over his lap. Before he even knew what was happening Buck was dabbing his lap with a towel. Eddies hands soon grabbed Bucks wrists to stop him.

“I think I’ll just go!” Eddie panicked.

“You don’t have to. You can borrow sweats.” Buck offered.

Eddie once again realized the unnecessary touching his hands still tightly grasping Bucks wrists. His eyes looked down then to Bucks lips,next their eyes locked. Eddie let go, and before he could pull away his hands Buck latched on, they were holding hands.

“Please talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong.” Buck begged.

“I’m just tired...I have to go.”

Buck let go in Eddies panic to get away some how he fell into Bucks lap. Bucks strong arms holding him. One hand tightly gripping his thigh, and one one on his back. Eddies arms draped around Bucks neck. There was a silence that filled the room. Eddies hands trailing down Bucks muscular chest slowly.

Eddie snapped out of it shaking his head.

“I’m sorry.” Eddie said standing from Bucks lap.

“Why?” Buck asked.

“I can’t stop. No matter how hard I try.”  
Eddie sighed heading towards the door.

“What do you mean?” Buck asked with concern as he followed along closely.

“My hands.”

“What about them?”

“I can’t keep my hands to myself. I touch you and I can’t stop.” 

“Did you ever consider maybe I like it when you touch me.” Buck bit his lip backing Eddie against the wall.

“What?” Eddie gulped.

“What about you? Do you like it when I touch you?” Bucks hands slid down Eddies chest before grabbing his waist pressing their bodies together.

“Yes.” Eddie whispered placing one hand on the back of Bucks head and the other on his lower back before connecting their lips.

Everything happened so fast. They were just kissing, but before Eddies brain could even compute what was happening. They were lying on the couch. Buck was on top of him and they were both half naked.

“What else do you like?” Buck whispered.

“This. All of this.” Eddie panted.

“Why don’t we go upstairs.” Buck whispered climbing off Eddie and reaching a hand out. When their hands were over intertwined Eddie pulled Buck closer and they were standing chest to chest, skin to skin.

“I want...I want.” Eddie said.

“Anything. What do you want?” Buck asked resting his forehead on Eddies.

“More. This...this is incredible, but I can’t not unless I know there’s more for us.” Eddie pulled away sitting back on the couch. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Buck said kneeling on the floor next to Eddie placing his hands on Eddies thighs. “I’m sorry I think we both got really caught up in the moment, but Eddie I don’t just want this with you. I want it all. Truth is I have for a long time. Eds I love you.”

“ You do?” Eddie choked.

“I do. So much.” Buck smiled.

“Me too. So much.” Eddie smiled pulling Buck in for a hug not caring how long he held him, or what his hands did.

“Why don’t we go upstairs? Just to sleep. I think we got a little carried away.” Buck said softly.

“I like that idea.” Eddie nodded. “We don’t need to rush this.”

Eddie and Buck climbed up the stairs hand in hand before laying down to cuddle.

“So we should probably make like a no hook up at work rule. I mean I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Buck said.

“Yeah you’re probably right.” Eddie smiled.

A few weeks had passed things were going really great. The no hookup rule at work was hard to follow, but it was the right call. Both had been very good at not starting anything.

Well until Eddie got bored on a slow day and decided to have a little fun. He knew how much Buck liked watching him with the punching bag. Then when he was done he pulled his shirt up revealing his abs to wipe his forehead before shooting Buck a smoldering look.

Before he knew it Buck had pushed him in a closet pressing him against the wall and was kissing him hard. One hand sliding under his shirt and up his back the other pulling his hair.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who can’t keep my hands to myself.” Eddie laughed.

“I mean I could, but why would I want to?” Buck smirked before kissing his boyfriend again.

**Author's Note:**

> The switch flicked part is an x files reference 
> 
> Also hope ya liked it!


End file.
